Fidelity of Love
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: After events from Earth Loki was sent back to Asgard to be punished by Odin for his crimes against Midgard. In doing so Loki is put in an Arrange Marriage with a Woman name Sigyn, in hopes to keep the dark Prince in his place. After the two are Married Loki is sent back to Midgard bringing the Princess of Vanaheim with him to amends his wrongs on Midgard.
1. Arranged Marriage

**AN: Hey, guys I've been meaning to write my stories for a very long time I've just been wanting to take a break since I've been very busy as of late and now I'm back. I've made many changes to the last short I had made since the last time I had written it, such as characters names have been change due to reasons of not wanting to confuse any reader reading the story. I also made changes on what I will be doing to possibility to add into End Game once the story gets there, over all. Some characters have been change from the comic book and into this story, while other characters have been combined in someway. Please do enjoy as this is my first Loki X Sigyn fanfic that I have writen. Please keep in note that not everything I will write will go after the comics but will mainly come from the movies. **

* * *

_**Warning: Violence and Slight Blood**_

**~Arranged Marriage~**

Loki could only think of one thing that he could only think the Allfather will say to him. Traitor. Chains bound his hands, legs, and neck as the guards continue to drag him into the room where his father only sat staring at him 'son'. Should he even call him father? Though the truth still burned Loki to the core only knowing that his life was a lie as an Odinson, never part of the Asgard royal family. He is Laufey's son, not the son of Odin or brother of Thor. The very person he's been living in the shadow of. Loki could only laugh as the truth still burned inside his hatred for his heritage. Oh, what could only Loki think of what punishment for him now?

"Loki."

His mother. No, not his mother. Another lie to continue on with his puny life as he stares at Frigga only to smile at her.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" Loki's tone only shattered what hope Frigga had for her loving son.

"Please, don't make this worse." Frigga begged.

"Define worse."

"Enough!"

Loki only turned his head to look at Odin.

"I will speak to the prisoner alone." Odin spoke.

Frigga only lowered her head as she looks towards her son one last time before leaving the room. Loki walked ever so closer towards the Allfather as he swung his leg out with a cling of his chains as he laughs to mock Odin.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki mocked.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

Loki could only smile as Odin spoke as he did, only knowing the truth of what 'his' father truly is.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you." Loki smirked.

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." Odin spoke.

"Give or take 5,000 years." Loki only mocked.

"All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright." Loki spat.

"Your birthright, was to die, as a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me." Odin continues to lean forwards with every word to spoke towards Loki.

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just..."

Loki took one step forward as he continues to stare down Odin with every word he spoke, then looking away.

"I don't love them." Loki smirked.

Odin could only lean back as he looked away from Loki hearing the words he spoke out to him, as the moment came he looked back at him seeing his eyes burn with anger.

"I will only give you two options as it comes to my attention you had 'attacked' the Princess of Vanaheim while on Midgard."

Curious Loki raised his brow not remembering much after the effects of the Scepter on his mind.

"Oh?" Loki smiled.

"Frigga asked of me to give the suggestion seeing that this will help bring peace where you have brought war. A marriage, between Asgard and Vananheim." Odin spat.

"And who shall I be marrying?"

Loki already knew where Odin would be going with this and see that there was no need for delay in his antics.

"Princess Sigyn, youngest of Njord and Freya's children."

Sigyn? Why had that name seem familiar to Loki? As if, it was a lost name long ago.

"Then I shall be free from all crimes?" Loki mocked.

"You will return to Midgard after the Marriage with your bride only to watch over you. From there, you will undo what you have brought upon Midgard." Odin spoke.

Loki could only laugh at the Allfather seeing that his purpose was all along, a pawn in a chess piece game to be used as a bargaining chip.

"That is what? Mercy?" Loki smiled.

"That is what I call, a bargain." Odin snapped.

"Very well, let's get on with the marriage. So I can be far from this place." Loki spat out.

"Very well."

Odin slammed the Gungnir onto the ground as if calling on to those waiting outside, as he did the doors opened in came a young woman looked to be in her early 20's Midgard standard as she continues to walk towards the throne. She had golden blonde hair flowing down her back, her eyes were blue as she looked down at her feet staring at the ground as she stopped next to Loki. Loki continues to observe her as she looked down at the ground, her blue dress complimented her hair as well as her pale skin.

"Allfather." Sigyn bend to the lowest curtsy.

"Rise child."

Sigyn only stood tall staring at Odin with her hair moving back to her back as she looked over to Loki staring at him, her hair was down to her calf.

"I will only ask once more seeing the circumstances as they are. You are willing to go through with this marriage with my son, and through with his punishment?" Odin questioned.

Loki rolled his eyes as Odin asked his soon bride to be the question knowing that he may have asked her this beforehand as she only looked at Odin then back at him once again.

"Yes. I will accept this offer to be the bride to your son, Loki." Sigyn smiled.

Seeing her smile only made Loki more curious of her seeing what she was thinking. Does she even know about his true heritage?

"What of your father?" Odin asks.

"He is... Not pleased with this arrangement, however knowing what the circumstances are willing to go through with it." Sigyn answered.

"I see, we will go through with the arrangements then."

Odin slammed Gungnir once again as the doors opened once more seeing what only can assume Njord and Freya along with their other children walking along into the room. Njord was a tall man with white-blonde hair, his hair length was down to his knees as his wife stood next to him with her hands to her sides. Freya had long blonde hair just like Sigyn, she stood to the side of the throne next to Odin as their children did as well. Looking to the other side he saw Frigga walking back to stand her place next to Odin as the two stared at the two pair.

"Njord, I was only hoping we could meet up with different circumstances but it seems fate brought us sooner." Odin spoke out.

"Yes, it seems it had Allfather." Sigyn's father glared at Loki as he only stared at him with a smug.

"Father... Please." Sigyn begged.

"Now is not the time dear." Freya spoke softly to her husband.

"What are we waiting for?"

All heads turned to a young woman, red-haired woman as she smiled at the two possibly mocking at what is happening.

"Var..." Sigyn started.

"We mustn't wait for our 'dear' sister's wedding shall we?" Var smiled.

"Come now Var. We are here for our sister Sigyn after all-"

"Half-sister Baldrick." Var corrected.

Baldrick could only stop at what his sister had said as he looked away from her and look over to his sister.

"What do you say, Nanna?" Var looked over to her other sister as she was the only one finding the floor more interesting than what was happening.

Nanna had finally looked up from her feet as she continues to look over to Sigyn as she looked ashamed about what she is about to say.

"I am happy for her... She is... Lucky..." Nanna stopped.

"Let's move on." Odin spoke out getting all heads to turn over to him.

The guards at Loki's side went over to him releasing the chains that were around his neck, hands, and feet giving him his freedom since his arrival to Asgard. Loki rubbed his wrists only to look back at Odin confused as to what will happen. Right as he looked over to Odin, Freya had walked over as chains appeared in her hands, standing in front of the two wrapped around their hands as if starting the bond. Sigyn then spoke words unknown to Loki as the chains light up only to disappear as if they were never there. '

"You are to only to do what actions I do as well. After tis done, you shall ask one thing from me, once you've have spoken it cannot come undone. Do you understand?" Sigyn explained.

"Noted." Loki smirked.

Ah, it seems the Allfather has never thought of the consequence as what Loki will ask of Sigyn. She must know different magic from him and he will get all that he wishes to know. One way or another. Sigyn then waved her hand to summon a dagger in hand as she slit her hand then to hold the flat end to give to Loki. Loki grabbed the dagger from her hand only watching Sigyn carefully and curiously.

"I Sigyn Njorddottir, will bond us together. I promise to watch over you, protect you until your deed is done within Midgard, through everything till then promise to take care of you. I will watch over you and guide you through till your deed is done. Then the bond will be done." Sigyn stared at Loki.

Loki followed exactly what Sigyn had done slitting his hand as well and spoke the same only with different intentions.

"I Loki... Odison, will bond us together. I promise to watch over you, protect you until my deed is done within Midgard, as I only ask in return. You teach me everything you know of the magic from Vanaheim... Even forbidden ones."

With the words spoken out from Loki Njord stepped forward only to be stopped by his wife as he only wanted to strangle Loki for his words. Loki only smirked at Njord as he knew how to bend the words to help him out in return. Loki looked back over to Sigyn who only smiled in a mocking grin watching her, Sigyn only nodded her head as to agree with the terms Loki wanted. With that, Sigyn held her hand out for Loki to hold as Loki followed the two mixed-blood together sealing the bond magic she had done.

Right as they did their arms glowed with magic, looking down Loki saw blue markings glowing inside of his sleeves, rolling them up seeing the markings on his arm. Looking over to Sigyn, she too was also looking over her arm as well as she looked over the markings on her arm with green lights instead.

"Congrats are at hand." Bladrick was the first to speak out.

Sigyn only looked away as she stared at her parents since the deed was done.

"The wedding will commence tomorrow. For now, we shall all retired to our doings." Odin banged Gungnir signaling that it was down and everyone was started to walk away from what had happened.

"You must have many questions." Sigyn looked up to her soon to be husband.

Loki only watched her with careful eyes, reading her every move, expressions, and movement she does.

"Very much so." Loki stared.

Sigyn nodded in agreement and waved her hand to heal his hand. He looked down seeing his hand clear from the blood and looked over to his arm with only glowed in blue still.

"Follow me now." Sigyn walked away.

Scoffing at her actions, Loki only followed her from the throne and continued till they were alone in a hall. Grabbing her arm he pulled her against the wall pinning her against it as she yelps in surprise.

"Listen here little Witch, I am not to be ordered by nor will I listen to you." Loki sneered.

"If you have questions, ask of it now." Sigyn smirked.

Sigyn's smug expression caught him by surprise as he only thought she would obey his every word seeing he is the Prince of Asgard.

"Fine. What is this on my arm?" Loki demanded.

"Spell-bound." Sigyn answered.

"What type of Spell-bond?"

"The one I performed on us is a simple one of that. We stay connected till the deed is done, till then we are bound together." Sigyn answered.

"I've read about Soul-bonds before. Tell me... Is this..." Loki lifted his arm for Sigyn to see.

"Not what it is?" Loki questioned.

She only stared to Loki then at his arm. She could only say what would she thought of saying.

"No." She answered.

"You lie." Loki spat.

"Fine very well, it is. The one I performed is very common in Vanaheim at birth. Since my mother came to Asgard to learn magic she had to change it to bond those of Marriage and arrangements for years." Sigyn finally spoke the truth.

"Why not at birth anymore?"

"My... Father, had a wife before he met my mother and had me. She was the only that would be it at birth and was celebrated on, however since the changes of magic from our home has been dying my mother changed it to bond those of marriage or arrangements." Sigyn explained.

With that Loki let his arms fell to the sides letting Sigyn go as he got all the answers he needed, but still he didn't know much about Sigyn or her people.

"Tell me. Are you of Asgard descendant? I recognize your magic, it's not Vanaheim's." Loki watched her carefully.

"Yes I am... Tis why, my sisters don't care for my being." Sigyn spoke softly.

Loki stepped away from her letting her breath from the space the two had between each other. Seeing her expression of pain, anger and sadness made his heart pained as well. Why?

"I... I'm sorry..." Loki spoke.

"Not to worry, I'm only half Asgardian." With that Sigyn walked away from Loki.

* * *

The very next day, the wedding was set up. Everyone was there including Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif were all there just waiting for the two to now come into the room to commence the wedding soon.

"Do you think it'll last long?" Fandral joked.

"One will know in time." Sif added.

"Whose to say Sigyn will even want to be with Loki, she only agrees just to keep the peace between Asgard and Vanaheim." Volstagg smiled.

Thor was the only one who hadn't said anything about his brother nor, did he say anything about Sigyn. He knew of Sigyn before, had seen her once when she was little. She would come with mother learning magic with Freya along with Loki. He could only remember the times when the two were young they once were happy.

"What of you Thor?" Hogun asked.

"I know not of what my brother intends, but I only hope Lady Sigyn will bring back my old brother once more." Thor looked away once more.

"What? Do you mean Loki? God of Mischief?" Volstagg laughed.

"Volstagg is right Thor. How could Loki be brought back to the Prince he once was?" Hogun added.

"Mother thinks that Loki was not 'himself' when he was on Midgard. In fact, she had asked me if I had asked him what had happened between that time he was gone. I said 'No mother.' for what am I to choose what Loki did if I had not known about what happened?" Thor added a good point.

Though the Warriors Three and Lady Sif took in the words that Thor had said was brought to a stop as the doors opening revealing Sigyn walking down with her mother by her side. Sigyn was wearing a long beautiful white gown with golden designs sewn onto the dress, she had a golden tiara as she walked down the aisle where Thor and the Warriors Three were waiting she only looked away from all of them as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Queen Freya." All of them greeted her with a bow.

"No need for the greeting, this is a day of blessings that will come for my daughter." Freya looked over to Sigyn as Sigyn faked her smile looking at the group.

"Hello sister." Thor greeted.

"I am not your sister yet Thor, I am-"

"Soon will be, and since you'll be marrying my brother soon I will watch over you as if you were my own sister." Thor bowed to her.

As time passed everyone was getting settled inside the room as all were waiting for the only person left, Loki. So it was time for Sigyn to leave and wait for her queue to walk into the room when it was her time.

"Loki still hasn't come?" Lady Sif looked towards the doors as if they were expecting his brother to come soon.

"I will check on him." Thor volunteer to do so.

* * *

He had donned his armor with his gold-horned helmet with his long green cape, only could he just flee now. Loki only took his time because he knew after him and his soon to be wife would be wed, he would have to return to Midgard just to undo the damage he has done. Oh, the shame.

"I see you are buying time." His mother spoke stopping his tracks.

"If I dare to do so, I would only end this torture in prison." Loki smirked.

"Why are you afraid my son?" Frigga stepped closer to Loki, placing her hand onto his cheek.

Afraid? Was he? Or was he just frustrated with the situation at hand?

Stepping away he only looked far from his 'mother', should he even call her mother? All he knew was a lie.

"I must get this over with. I am due to return to Midgard with Thor." Loki spat Thor's name in anger.

Frigga only looked concerned at her son as the actions he had done wasn't to hurt her, though she knew better than the press further.

"I see, do talk to your brother. I'm sure he is only concerned about you."

As if she knew, Thor came walking towards Loki seeing his mother next to his brother. Frigga smiled at Thor as she nodded at him to go to the wedding ceremony.

"What do you want now?" Loki spat.

"You hadn't come yet..." Thor started.

"Oh, only now you check up on me?" Loki smiled as he turned his head away.

"Loki, I know... As the situation is at now-"

"Situation is at now? Oh, I beg to differ, I can only assume father told you of what I truly am? A forgotten soul cased into your glorious shadow of yours. Only to be left with scraps!"

"Brother, I only come with peace! I wish to look after you." Thor argued.

"Well not 'brother'! Leave me be and bother someone else with your meddling!" Loki yelled.

Thor didn't want to argue further and just turned around leaving his brother be in his world, only to hope just maybe Sigyn might change his brother for the better.

* * *

Loki did finally walked into the Throne room as everyone was only staring at the Dark Prince standing in front waiting for his bride to be, Loki only closed his eyes seeing no point in this games of the wedding if he is to return to Midgard soon. Clenching his jaw he didn't bother to look at his father or Thor seeing he could only think they were mocking him now. A pawn for them to use just to bring peace onto the realms. His only purpose.

The music started and out came Sigyn walking down the aisle as she looked forward with her head held high holding a bouquet in her hand, she had no idea what will happen to the two of them after they wed. She hadn't remembered if Loki was like this to her before in their childhood, she could only hope perhaps Loki might remember? Maybe the two of them will know in time once it comes.

Right as Sigyn finally made it next to Loki, Frigga nodded her head to her son to turn over to his 'bride'. Once Loki turned he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, Sigyn looked like a Queen for once. Not the common girl she looked before, or perhaps that is what she wanted him to think that. He now could only study her face seeing her reactions as to his ways of what will happen to them.

"Traditions call for a year and a day between the engagement of the wedding. However, due to these arrangements, the wedding was called to be arranged today." All eyes fell onto Frigga who was looking over to the soon to be couple.

Frigga summoned a golden ribbon onto her hands as she wrapped the couple's hands together smiling at the two.

"Loki my son, Prince of Asgard. Sigyn Njorddottir, Princess of Vanaheim. These are the bonds between your two lives together and two souls that will be bound together for the many years of growth. Do you both seek this ceremony?" Frigga asked the two.

"Yes." The two of them quickly answered at the same time.

Frigga continued to the wedding ceremony.

"Now with your hands together, you are promising your love and Fidelity to one another as the many years pass on for the two of you.

These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future.

These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years

and will comfort you like no other.

These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind.

These are the hands that will wipe tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children.

These are the hands that will help you hold your family together as one.

These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.

And these are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours and expressing the same tenderness they do today with just a touch."

Loki and Sigyn continue to look at each other with no words exchanging from one another, nothing else happening just waiting till the ceremony is done so the two came to be free.

"With your two hands are now bound together to each other, so are your lives and souls. Now give each other your rings to symbolize the connections between the two of you." Frigga finished.

As she finished her words, the ribbon disappeared from their hands and she held up two rings for the two to grab from her hands. Sigyn grabbed the silver ring to her closest hand and slipped it onto Loki's finger, as Loki did the same only with the golden ring for Sigyn.

"I proudly to pronounce my son, Loki and Sigyn as Prince and Princess of Asgard. My son, you may kiss the bride."

Loki was the first to make the move as he gripped onto Sigyn's chin and brought his lips to hers sealing their bonds of marriage, Sigyn didn't pull away, in fact, she let Loki kiss her. After Loki pulled away he turned away as he held his arm for her to hold onto to walk her down the aisle. First Sigyn was hesitant to take Loki's arms but then she finally took his arm as the newlyweds walked down the aisle as Husband and Wife. Loki leads Sigyn to her seat at the table and everyone had their meal along with ale to drink.

Thor and many of his friends were getting drunk of ale, Sigyn looked over to her mother as she smiled at her and Frigga called Sigyn as she handed her chalice of mead to share with her husband as tradition. This leads her to smile a little as she looked away staring at her food. Looking up hearing the crowd cheering, she looked over to Loki confused why Thor was holding his Mjolnir up in the air. Loki only smirked at her as Thor walked over to her seat smiling at his sister in law.

"Bring me nieces and nephews, little sister." Thor placed the Mjolnir onto her lap as everyone around them cheered away.

Looking over to Loki she only saw him smirking at her as he didn't even bother to think of warning her what will happen, as Thor lifted the Mjolnir off her lap Loki stood from his seat and offer his hand to dance with her. Sigyn went to the dance floor as she looked down at her feet not knowing what to say.

"Eyes on me, little one." Loki spoke.

"A fair warning would be appreciated." Sigyn spat.

Loki smiled at her remark as he leads their dancing along the floor, while other couples follow in their lead.

"Your siblings are very fond of you?" Loki asked.

"Var... She and I never really bonded together as children. Baldrick has always looked out for me since my mother came into their life." Sigyn answered.

"What of your other sister, Nanna was it?" Loki asked next.

"She and Var are very close to each other, so they think alike." Sigyn stopped.

Loki didn't press on as they finished their dancing together.

"Oh.. I must warn you." Loki smirked.

Before thinking about what Loki was warning about, Sigyn was picked up into the air by Thor as Loki was picked up by the Warriors Three. Letting a shriek out she glared at Loki seeing he wasn't going to warn her about anything at all. Thor leads the group over to the family Wing as they set Loki and Sigyn down in front of Loki's bedroom, pushing the newlyweds inside.

"Congratulations!" Thor bid the two before leaving them be.

Before Loki could open his mouth Sigyn went inside of the bathroom keeping herself away from him as he was left in his room once more. Alone, with no one to talk to. Hearing the water running in the bath Loki used his magic to change quickly as he lay in bed to sleep alone. Once Sigyn was done, she walked out seeing Loki sleeping peacefully as if he had no worries for once, possibly thinking he was just be hurting as well as she is.

* * *

**~Stark Tower~**

After the wedding, Thor had taken Loki the Bifrost with Sigyn at his side, the three of them went back to earth as Thor had place cuffs onto Loki's wrists to show anyone looking by he had been captured. Looking at Heimdall the three of them were sent to Midgard as the lights covered the ground over the balcony of Stark tower. All heads turned to oversee Thor, Loki and Sigyn standing outside as all of them walked inside the tower.

"Wait! What is he doing here?" Tony pointed at Loki.

"Nice to see you to man of Iron." Loki mocked.

"No, he can't stay here." Clint walked downstairs as the other avenger gathers in the living room.

"Friends, my father has made Loki's punishment to stay within Midgard to undo what damage has done. He is only here at the request of rebuilding all the faults he's caused. Right, brother?" Thor smiled at his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes as he watches Sigyn stepped forward smiling at the team.

"Greetings, I am Sigyn Odison." Sigyn crusty to the rest.

"Captain Steve Rogers Mama. May I ask why your here?" Steve looked over to Loki then back to Sigyn.

"I am here to make sure my husband causes no trouble. Do not fret, I was ordered by Odin himself." Sigyn smiled.

"Whoa! Hold on! Thor, you never said he was married." Tony smirked over to Loki.

"I mean, I'd figure Loki could get any pretty woman. But, what we call Thor, a hero. Would end up with a beautiful woman such as yourself." Tony complimented.

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's remark as Sigyn only laughed and shook her head back and forth smiling at Tony.

"See, she even has a beautiful smile." Tony joked.

"We had just gotten married." Sigyn announced.

"Okay, this is something I've got to know." Natasha was the next person to sit down wanting to hear more as Clint sat next to her.

"I am Sigyn Odison, Princess of Vanaheim. The youngest of Njord and Freya's children, my siblings Var, Baldrick, and Nanna are my family." Sigyn smiled.

"So your not from Asgard?" Tony raised a brow.

"No, I was born in Vanaheim." Sigyn answered.

"So, why did the two of you get married?" Steve looked between the couple.

"It's only a means of keeping the peace between Asgard and Vanaheim, as I am the pawn to do so. Only to be a mere look for Vanaheim's wonderful people and their place." Loki spat out as he glared at Sigyn.

Feeling his eyes on her she only glared back at Loki making him questioned why she hasn't felt afraid of him since they have met. With the words, he spoke she had walked up to Loki grabbing his collar of his suit making him stare at her.

"I will make this clear. You, will not speak of my home in such a manner. Unless you'd like to regret the day you married me!" Sigyn shoved Loki away from herself as she walked away causing Loki to stare in disbelief at what had happened.

"Alright..." Steve started.

"I do apologize for my actions, but I do mean no harm on Earth." Sigyn smiled.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Tony whispered to Steve who was shaking his head.

"You know Nick isn't going to like the fact Loki is here right?" Clint spoke out.

"Yes, but that was agreed upon with father and Loki will stay here under the eyes of Sigyn." Thor explained.

"Will they be sharing a room together?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Loki and Sigyn had looked at each other as they both said their answers. Loki didn't want to share a room with Sigyn seeing that he didn't want anything with her, Sigyn only wanted to since she had to watch over Loki.

"Well just have an extra room for them just in case, you know." Tony suggested.

"So you guys were arranged to marry?" Nat asked next.

"Yes, I... Was on Earth when Loki had attacked." Sigyn explained.

All eyes looked onto her as they questioned her words.

"Why were you on Earth?" Steve looked over.

"I... Have been on Earth for many years..."

"How long are we saying?" Tony stared.

"From what I have remembered. 350 years at least." Sigyn answered.

"350! How and why and when?" Tony looked surprised.

"I think I was... 550, which is... 11 in Midgardian years?" Sigyn looked over to everyone.

Everyone in the room including Loki was thinking over about how she could have been stuck in Midgard for so long. How did she get stuck here in the first place?

"11!?" The whole team yelled.

"Yes, I am now 900. Which is... 18? Yes 18."

"Wait, slow down. Your 900 years old? How old are Thor and Loki then?"

Tony only looked over Thor and Loki thinking they had to be in their mid 20's at least. But then again they were gods, they live longer.

"Thor is 1,250 years old, around 25. Loki is 1,050, which is 21?" Sigyn answered.

"Can I get some of that god-like looks? You gods must have the best stuff to keep your looks young." Tony teased.

"Why were you here?" Steve jumped next.

"I asked myself that question, when I had woken up I had no recline in memories where I was or how I had gotten there. For years I moved around Earth to help the mortals in their life with my magic to heal. But... I had learned to defend myself from the mortals, as Witchcraft seemed like a curse, not a blessing." Sigyn played with her fingers as she flinches to the memories she was remembering.

"But, I stayed hidden very well. As the years passed, I couldn't remember anything till one day I saw Thor injured in the battle, I had healed him which had the Chitauri attack me. Thor had recognized me and sent me to Asgard to get healed. Loki's mother was able to help me recover most of my memories back."

Everyone was silent as Sigyn had explained herself why she had been on Earth for so long though it was silent, she could only hope that will be an acceptable answer.

"Then you Married Loki after he returned to Asgard?" Tony asked.

"Yes, now I am here to watch over him." Sigyn smiled.

"You see friends! Loki is only here to make amends for what he has done." Thor smiled.

"How can we trust Sigyn?" Clint crossed his arms.

"I do agree with Clint, even if she was sent by Odin she is still Loki's wife. We don't know her." Nat looked over Sigyn.

Sigyn only sighed as she knew about mortals trusts very well, Loki rolled his eyes as he turned away seeing nothing will do nothing to talk to these mortals.

"Alright look." Tony started.

"Thor why don't you send the couple on their way to their room, to do... Whatever they want to do and well talk it over. We'll inform you after you head back." Tony added.

Thor nodded his head and motioned Loki to follow him as the pair walked down to the elevator up to the floor up to their room which wasn't far from Thor's room. Thor opened the room as he checked it making sure the room was clear before Sigyn walked inside. Thor smiled at her as Loki walked inside glaring at his brother.

"Don't worry brother, I won't bother you unless you wish to be." Thor informed him.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Loki mocked.

With that Thor closed the door behind him leaving the couple to their privacy to themselves. Sigyn looked around her surroundings as she saw a King size bed waiting for the two to sleep on. Feeling eyes on herself she turned around looking at Loki who was glaring right at her as if she knew she ready herself for him to try anything.

Loki lunged at her grabbing her by her arm only to go through an illusion of Sigyn standing straight once more.

"I should have known that you knew some illusion spells yourself." Loki mocked.

"Your were... Your plan was to attack your wife? How dare you!" Sigyn yelled.

"How dare I!? Ha! I wasn't going to attack. Might I remind you that you shall not mock me in front of anyone! I don't not care for your feelings or your being." Loki spat in her face as the two glared at each other.

"Neither do I care for yours."

Without warning, Loki pushed her against the wall causing her to let out an 'oof' against it as his arms forced her to stay in place.

"Are you threatening me?" Loki spat.

"Why would I do that? Husband?" Sigyn spat back.

Loki only laughed as what has come to his life, being stuck with a wife that doesn't care for anything that has happened. Will he ever get a happy life?

"One thing I will make clear. You are not to come to mock me in front of others, I will... 'Take' care of you're well being as I see fit and only you will bother me when I want to be." Loki instructed.

"Very well, then I asked one thing of you." Sigyn smirked.

"What would you ask of me?" Loki mocked.

"You will not do this to me again!"

Loki felt himself being thrown across the room causing things to be smashed upon impact as she stood there glaring at him. Loki only stares in awe seeing he hadn't realized how much power she had. Perhaps this may turn interesting indeed.

* * *

**AN: Various things that I have changed was due to less confusion in the story and some ideas taken from the comic's as well. As the story goes on I will play more on things that will happen between Loki and Sigyn as this isn't like the way they meet in the comics. Again not everything will be base on the comic's mainly from the movies.**


	2. New Home

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back at it with another chapter with Loki x Sigyn so more drama and stuff and I added a little detail of the characters and how I wanted everyone to react. Do keep in mind this is the Loki after Avengers 2012 so a lot of questionable things he does is because it's not after Dark World. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**_Warning: Language_**

**~New Home~**

**~Sigyn~**

As his eyes widen with a thud against the wall, he only stared at her in shock seeing how he underestimated her power from what he had estimated she had. He could see the very anger in her eyes glaring right at him, just as she did before when she scolded him in front of the mortal Avengers. He could feel the power she was emanating from her body nothing else but for him to read for himself as she only stared at her.

Sigyn could let her breathing out as she was finally calm herself down, staring at her supposed 'husband' that was to protect her from any harm from her, but gods will only know it that will ever come. Sigyn felt tears threatening her eyes as she hung her head low, running out of the room before Loki could get a good chance to see if she indeed was crying.

If she only saw the smirk that appeared onto Loki's face as she ran.

Sigyn only ran outside of the room tears falling as she looked around trying to find a place a hide, she wasn't at her home in Vanaheim so unlike what she would do as her sister Var would bully her she would teleport herself to her room and cry herself to sleep only to be left to be.

But she was all alone.

What more for her to do? Could she bring hope into this life that she was placed in? Perhaps a new way out of her family? Her mother and father never treated her differently even though she was half Asgardian, in the face she has treated more a respectful Princess in her father's eyes. It was just her sister Var, Snotra, Hnossa, and Nanna would never see her as their sister. Idunn would at times stand up for Sigyn if their other sister would put her down. But Bladrick and Idunn would always treat her as she is their little sister and protect her with their life even if it seems she was alone. But older brother Bladrick and sister Idunn wasn't here. She was still alone.

"Miss Sigyn, are you alright?" Jarvis one of Tony's various machines he made spoke out.

"I-I'm fine... I just need some time alone thank you." Sigyn smiled politely.

"I sensed some power energy in Loki's and your room, are you sure you don't want me to call Thor?"

"No! No... I was... That was me. Nothing to worry about, I wasn't thinking clearly..." Sigyn stopped.

"Very we'll Miss Sigyn." Jarvis answered.

"You may call me Sigyn. And you are?"

"Jarvis, Sigyn." Jarvis answered.

Sigyn only smiled as she thought it was nice Jarvis had checked up on her. Though he was a machine, he is pleasant to talk to.

"Shall I inform Mr. Thor that you will be ready to head downstairs?" Jarvis asked.

"Are they expecting me?" Sigyn raised a brow.

"No, but Thor will be heading up soon to head you and Mr. Odinson downstairs."

_It must be something they wish to know more about me, though I won't be able to share everything._

/Keeping secrets from the Avengers? My dear that's a hard bargain./ Sigyn heard Loki's thoughts.

She froze only closing her eyes as she cursed to herself forgetting about the Soulbond she had placed on her and Loki.

/There are something's I can't share, even in bond by tongue not to speak of it./ She thought back.

/Ha! There is something we have in common than./

She didn't bother to even answer. She only walked towards the stairs standing and waiting for Thor to get them. Right as she crossed her arms she scoffed at what Loki had said.

_Ha! There is something we have in common than_

Something we have in common? As if I want anything to do with that child!

"Sigyn."

Looking up drawing her thoughts away from Loki she saw Thor stand in front of the elevator walking over to her.

"Thor, pleasant surprise." Sigyn smiled.

"I'm afraid it won't be pleasant soon sister. They will allow Loki inside for now, but first, they wish to know what knowledge you possess."

"Thor you know that... Some knowledge I am bound to is not for mortals ears. I can't speak one word since I am bound." Sigyn confessed.

"Yes, which is why I **Advise** them to ask carefully. Only what you can answer, they will not force you if you cannot do so."

Sigyn nodded her head as she looks back to her **Shared** room with Loki. She stood there looking back to Thor walking forward as Thor follows her down to the interrogation room where they would ask questions to Sigyn.

* * *

The room was lit well with a metal table with two chairs on each side, there was a paper in front of Nat as she smiled at Sigyn. The glass surrounded the room they were inside and only you could see was black from the inside as outside everyone else can watch.

Sigyn looked over to her left feeling him watching, he felt his presents of magic. Just a little. Knowing Loki was watching possibly without wanting to know he was there. Hearing a tab on the table Sigyn turned her head seeing Natasha place her mug down as she finished sipping her water.

"Nervous? Go ahead, drink some water." She smiled.

Sigyn sat straight as she smiled back at the agent knowing what she was playing at.

"No need for the act Agent. I will tell the truth, I am not Loki. Though I believe apologies should be said on his behalf." She looked down at her lap.

Nat didn't need to raise her brow to detect if Sigyn was lying, she sat back straight like Sigyn keeping a straight face.

"Why are you apologizing for him?" Nat asked her.

"The... Destruction he had caused... Isn't pleasant for the eyes of a mortal." She looked back up to Nat's eyes.

"My heart breaks for those who are affected."

* * *

In the other room, everyone else was watching Sigyn from a room above, this room had speakers on each side with a computer in the middle. There was a button with a built-in microphone so if they need Nat to say anything to tick off enemies they could tell her. There were small potted plants in two corners while it a water jug for the group to drink.

Thor turned slightly to his right as he heard a scoff, he smiled seeing that his brother was there with them.

Nick stood lean watching closing with his only eye as the conversation was going.

"Have her ask about her life 350 years ago" Nick motioned.

Cap pressed the button as he sat in a leather desk chair watching the interrogation, he leans forward in the mic.

"Ask about her life 350 years ago." Cap leaned back.

"What the point in asking?"

All heads turned seeing Tony flipping a pencil in his hand as he tapped his foot to a beat he listens in his head.

"We should learn something from Sigyn if it's useful for us in the future." Nick advised.

"Well, we already know she's old, like very old. Plus..." Tony stopped as he took a step forward.

"She could make the excuse of being bound by 'Magic' to not tell us anything."

"As I've said. There are ancient Magic that will bound your tongue by will to not allow you to spread secrets." Thor looked over the group.

"We can only hope she's going to tell us the truth." Cap ended the conversation for everyone.

* * *

**~Sigyn~**

"What was it like... Your life 350 years ago?" Nat started to Sigyn.

Sigyn smiled as she stared at Nat only looking at her with honor, she looked to her side trying to reclaim what she could remember.

"Ah... That is a long tale. Only if you are willing to listen, some may be put to sleep." Sigyn joked.

Nat laughed at her remark seeing she did have a sense of humor, unlike Loki.

"Go ahead, we've got all day."

"Very well, far will I dare warn you all." Sigyn looked to her side knowing they were listening.

_It was dark, cold nothing was helping her eyes open she could feel only pain. Her head ached as did her body, her vision black since no one was with her. Slowly she opened her eyes seeing the world spin around her with her vision blurred. Shaking her head slowly made the world better around her, her eyes could only see black._

_It was dark around her, she could only see trees near her. Weak, she pushed herself up as much as she could seeing nothing else could be done. A girl looking about 11 looked scared seeing no one around, her legs shaking as she took a step forward. Nothing to do but to walk slowly till her body was used to it._

_Who was she?_

_wait..._

_WHO WAS SHE?_

_She looked for memories nothing came along, nothing... No one... She was all alone._

_She heard wolfs howling in the back, looking up she saw the moon shining bright as it lighted her way. Snap! Turning her head she saw yellow eyes in the dark, her legs shook as she turned to run._

_Her body had told her it was dangerous, she needed to run._

"Sigyn?"

Sigyn gasped as she realized she was caught in her thoughts.

"You alright? You look pale." Nat noticed.

She smiled.

"I'm fine, agent." Sigyn smiled.

/Lair/ She heard Loki speaking into her mind.

Closing her eyes she tried as may be to close him out knowing it was all for not.

/Little girl running from wolfs. My, what mother would put their child at a wonderful planet you claim to be good?/

With her hand under the table for no one to see she close them into fists shaking them trying her best to keep herself calm.

/You don't even know why you were sent there?/

"Natasha, or Nat. Either one works for me."

"Natasha, thank you for your concern." Sigyn smiled.

/You're just like me, a pretty, little, bird. Trapped in this infernal cage./

/Out!/

/My my. You say that to your dear husband?/

/You stay out of my mind!/

/Unless I'd like to regret the day I married you? My dear Wife. I will rule the day you'd regret marrying me./

"What were you going to ask me, Natasha." Sigyn smiled.

"Was it hard for you since you couldn't remember anything?" Nat leaned on her arms resting on the table.

"Yes. I had... No one to help me..." Sigyn stopped.

Nat looks as she had to look at her paper before looking back at Sigyn.

"I'm going to ask a few... Interesting questions..."

"Ask I shall answer the best of my abilities." Sigyn took a moment to close her eyes, breathing through her nose trying to calm herself from Loki.

/I will know, every, little, secret, the little bird knows./

"What is Vanaheim?" Nat stared at her with determination in her eyes.

"Vanaheim... My home, tis where I grew up. My father, sisters, brother, and mother are there."

"What are the forbidden spells you know?"

Sigyn mouth shut tight, you could see the muscles being forced to closed. She places a fake smile as she wanted to answer but choose not to. Nat waited till she would answer but she didn't open her mouth.

* * *

It took time but Sigyn had finished telling her tale on her time on earth. Tony was sleeping with his head in his arms on the desk, while Thor was sitting in the chair with his head hung back snoring. The only people that were still awake were Nick, Cap, Nat, and Bruce. Bruce had rubbed the bridge of his nose as he headed out for bed since it was late already.

Steve had his hand resting on his mouth thinking to himself about everything Sigyn had said, he then leaned forward and pressed the button again.

"Natasha, we've got enough for now."

Steve saw Nat stood up allowing Sigyn to follow her saw he pressed a button to open the door. The door opened and the two walked out within the ear of their parameters.

"What now?" Steve turn his chair to look at Nick since this was all his plan.

"Were not sending him out, I don't give a dam if you need help." Nick walked his way out towards the door only to stop.

"Test this, Sigyn. I want to know everything about her skills or powers she has." And he left.

Steve rubbed his face feeling his eyes closing as his body was telling him he needed sleep. With that, he pushed his hand to wake Tony up getting him to sleep as well. The two look at Thor and left him be seeing no one wanted to try to watch the god of thunder up.

* * *

**~Sigyn~**

Sigyn thanks Natasha as she left her side guiding her around the building since they didn't show her around. Right as she walked down a dark hallway, she looked to her left feeling someone watching her. Rolling her eyes knowing who it was she walked further down towards the left as she saw two more doors taking a left.

She took the next-door going inside a library that Sigyn had to ask Natasha about.

"I know you're there." Sigyn announced.

No answer.

"I will reveal you Loki."

"So you can know where I am than?"

Her heart pounded against her chest, her arm that had the marking burned lightly telling her Soul-bond was near. Her cheeks flushed seeing Loki's handsome face as she turned around. She wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"I'm sure you've figured it out. Or is your head to thick to listen?"

"My arm burns when I'm near you." He stopped before saying more.

Was he going to say more?

"Oh? Does it hurt?" She smirked.

"Don't play games with me." Loki snared.

"My my. You say that to your wife?"

Loki laughed as he turned his head away shaking in disbelief. The daft of this man!

"I'm sure that are spells you can tell me? After all, I am your soul-bond?" Loki smirked.

Sigyn scoffed, crossing her arms since she didn't want to bother with listening to his game anymore. All she wanted to do was read herself to sleep. Was that hard to ask?

"What? You don't like what you've seen? Your blush fails you." Loki stepped closer and closer getting into her personal space. This caused her breath to stop, as he uses his hand to make her look at him. Her blush was failing her.

"Or have you've already forfeit, your life in mines. You are caged as I am, there is no way out unless you tell me..." Loki leaned closer and closer almost touching her lips.

"You are beautiful, you deserve more than to be caged. A throne awaits its Queen."

Her eyes almost closed, she tried as may to stop herself. She kissed him, slow as first but she opened her mouth to allow to explore. He continued forward pushing his tongue inside hers fighting for dominance. Oh, she was enjoying this kiss! Wait... No no!

She pulled away using his arms to push him away and wiped her mouth as she with her hand laughing at herself.

"Tis true that the say. Silver tongue of yours, may how has it worked for you?"

Loki smirked and laughed as she back away, he crossed his arms over his chest as he checks her head to toe.

"You lie as you stand, you enjoyed that. We have not consummated our marriage yet, I have yet to show you everything. You have not shown me yet as well." He winked at her.

Her face burned from the heat that had rushed to her face and neck. She covered her face with her hands seeing she was frustrated with this man already, she just wanted to be alone! But why did she feel the need to kiss him again? To feel him next to her to hold her? She had sworn she had never seen Loki in her life and yet...

"What have you done to me?" She accused him.

"Do tell dear wife, I no not what you tell."

She was already done with her husband tormenting her mind, with her heart. He was tugging at them like a puppet. She rushed forward to leave but Loki stepped to the side to stop her, did it once more when she tried to move around.

"Leave me be Loki!"

"I fear I cannot."

She had enough and teleport herself to where she was before, in the long hallway. As she walked she stopped herself seeing Loki there standing tall as he smirked. She glared as she turned around wanting to leave to her room but another Loki appeared behind her.

"This would be easier if you would, so kindly give me what I deserve." His double spoke.

She walked forward passing through the double and stopped again with the real Loki wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shall we keep playing this game?"

Sigyn struggle again his hold as his grip was like steel, nothing more to hold her down. She holds her arms preventing her from hitting him.

"Perhaps I could make you give what I want." Loki held her arms pressing his thumb onto her markings.

"Sigyn, goddess of Fidelity. I hear by wanting you to tell me every spell you know and magic as well. By our Soul-bond."

Her armed burned, the need to tell everything was hurting her throat. She was shaking struggling to stop herself from saying that way she would spill if there were ears outside.

"W-what... I-is... You'd like to know?" She stuttered.

Loki's eyes widen as he let go of Sigyn, he pulled away staring in shock or concern? Was he regretting what he had done? Her eye filled with tears, falling down her chest hurt as if someone had ripped her heart out. Was this the end of all the punishment she must endure for today.

"I will tell you-"

"Enough! Sigyn enough I've no need anymore." Loki yelled.

Sigyn dropped to her knees as she let the sob out after holding it in all this time, her eyes were dripping tears. Nothing was going to let her stop now. Her breath was short, she wants to disappear away from here.

Hearing footsteps run she looked up seeing he was no longer there anymore. Was a coward.

* * *

**~Loki~**

Through the whole interrogation of Sigyn's story, Loki took mental notes to know about some detail he could use against her when the time had come. When Sigyn was going on when she had first remembered she stopped. He saw her eyes in fear as if stuck within a lost memory, something... That had scared her within her youth at the time she was on earth.

But how did she get here? That was the question. Perhaps once Loki finds a way to break away from this prison he could find a way to learn Sigyn's secrets on the way or another. Sooner or later she will break and he will get what he deserves. Anything to get away and protect him from the endeavor of danger that will come for him soon.

But what had surprised him was this... Feeling of once knowing Sigyn.

Like... He had known her once before. Before he had come to earth to conquer the planet. What makes no sense was that he has no memory of anything with her in it. Even if that was the case, he would know when someone had forced a spell on him to forget. But why couldn't he stop this feeling?

Loki waited and waited till she was alone, he spelled himself invisible so no one would know he was around. He followed her down a hallway right behind her. He took a left following her into a room inside a library where nothing but books surrounded them.

"I know you're there." Sigyn announced.

He chooses no to answer.

"I will reveal you Loki."

"So you can know where I am than?" He asked her.

With a wave of his hand, he reviled himself behind her smirking at her.

_This woman knows nothing of obedience._

"I'm sure you've figured it out. Or is your head to thick to listen?"

"My arm burns when I'm near you."

He was going to say more as if he wanted to hold her, but he stopped himself from doing so.

"Oh? Does it hurt?" She smirked.

"Don't play games with me." Loki snared.

"My my. You say that to your wife?"

Loki shook his head as he laughed to himself, using his words against him. What game shall they play?

"I'm sure that are spells you can tell me? After all, I am your soul-bond?" Loki smirked.

Sigyn scoffed, crossing her arms since she didn't want to bother with listening to his game anymore. He smirked again amused by her actions to defend herself again the trickster.

"What? You don't like what you've seen? Your blush fails you." Loki stepped closer and closer getting into her personal space.

Loki could help his heart pounding against his chest, it was as if he couldn't control his feelings at the moment. But he has never been with this woman before, how could she make him feel this way? But enough of that he was going to lay the trap for her.

"Or have you've already forfeit, your life in mines. You are caged as I am, there is no way out unless you tell me..." Loki leaned closer and closer almost touching her lips.

_Almost, I just need her to let her guard down._

"You are beautiful, you deserve more than to be caged. A throne awaits its Queen."

She pulled away using his arms to push him away and wiped her mouth as she with her hand.

"Tis true that the say. Silver tongue of yours, may how has it worked for you?"

Oh, how did she fight against him so quickly many wouldn't have been able to do so as she did.

"You lie as you stand, you enjoyed that. We have not consummated our marriage yet, I have yet to show you everything. You have not shown me yet as well." He winked at her.

Loki watches Sigyn covering her face smirking at his victory, he stood there watching her with careful eyes.

"What have you done to me?" She pointed at him.

"Do tell dear wife, I no not what you tell."

She had enough of his game and ran away trying to get away from Loki, he chased as he spawned another double of himself to stop her which didn't work. How interesting,

She finally ran into his arms allowing him to hold her there in place.

"Shall we keep playing this game?"

Sigyn struggle again his hold as his grip was like steel, nothing more to hold her down.

"Perhaps I could make you give what I want." Loki held her arms pressing his thumb onto her markings.

"Sigyn, goddess of Fidelity. I hear by wanting you to tell me every spell you know and magic as well. By our Soul-bond."

He stares at her seeing her arms shake as if it hurt, her eyes closed as her body shook.

"W-what... I-is... You'd like to know?" She stuttered.

His heart stopped seeing tears in her eyes. What? Why was his hear hurting? He shouldn't care for this woman, why was his heart burning? Loki couldn't stand seeing her suffer anymore it was too much.

"I will tell you-"

"Enough! Sigyn enough I've no need anymore." Loki yelled.

He heard her sobs, her short breaths as tears were dropping onto the floor. She couldn't stop crying... He turned his heel and ran, ran away. Like he did before at the bridge. Like he does with everything. He teleports himself to his room so no one would question him what had happened. He stopped himself as his hands shook, looking down he saw the marking giving a faint blue glow.

His body didn't move or wanted to anymore, he closed his hands into fists as he shook them. The burst of magic broke everything in his room.

* * *

**~Sigyn~**

Sigyn didn't sleep well, in fact, she wanted to sleep to forget what had happened last night. She hoped that Loki wouldn't be up to greet her at breakfast. But he wasn't there, there was everyone but Loki. Nothing seemed to her to be strange but as she looked around Thor had gone to grab his brother just so he had fed him.

But after her fill Sigyn follow Natasha down to the training room as requested by Nick to learn of her skills in Magic.

"We just wanted to know mainly what your skills are. Or what your 'Magic' can do."

Sigyn nodded her head, as she smiled at Natasha. She stood into the middle of the training floor, with a wave of her hand she summoned a double of herself then daggers into her hands.

"Whoa!" Tony yelled in the back.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Clint were all watching her from the far side of the room watching intently to know what else she could do.

"Goldie locks here can do the same thing as golden horns!" Tony pointed.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony as she motion Sigyn to continue.

"Don't mind Tony, he can be an ass." Nat commented.

"Language!" Steve yelled.

"That is my Asgardian side magic. That is what my mother had taught me." Sigyn smiled.

"Your only half Asgardian?" She raised a brow at her.

Then again who wouldn't ask, she doesn't look like anyone from Vanaheim. She doesn't look as close to her sisters.

"Yes." Sigyn answered.

"What other magic is there?"

"Vanaheim Magic. Ancient Magic that even forced my mouth to shut if I were to speak of it." Sigyn admitted.

"Your very open to letting us know about yourself Sigyn." Nat noted.

Sigyn didn't speak or say anything there was no need anyway. Why would she want to say anymore if she didn't want to.

"I want to know... What can Vanaheim magic do that yours or Loki's magic differ?"

"Many things, healing is more efficient with Asgardian magic verse Vanaheim. Vanaheim is... Old it once takes one's energy to do so but sacrifice more dear than other magic." Sigyn spoke.

Nat watched her intently as she was watching for any lies, but she didn't need to after sitting with her yesterday she felt comfortable sitting down with Sigyn and letting her speak.

"So you know how to heal very well?"

"Yes I'm fact I would say much faster than yours... Doctors as you would call it. Though I would call your techniques old if I were to do so." Sigyn smiled.

"A healer is good." Everyone stared at Clint as he chewed on his meal bar.

"I'm going to have to agree with Clint." Bruce added in.

"Well, a pretty nurse is always nice to have." Tony smirked.

"Steve hit him for me." Nat closed her eyes.

"OW! What was that for?" Tony yelled.

"A healer that fights." Natasha walked away as she stood next to a boxed consul for a target to appear.

"A few dummies will appear, let see you use those blades to use."

Sigyn nodded her had watching press the button, and right as the first one appeared to her right she hit it in its head. Moving around she stabbed each on in the head and some in the stomach, many watches closely seeing her movements. It was sloppy slow, not perfected yet as if she hadn't fought in years.

Once she was done Natasha smiled at her giving her a nod of approval for her skills.

"Not bad. You need work, but doesn't mean you can't be a use for the team." Natasha commented.

"So does that settle it now? We've got a nurse with us now?" Tony commented.

Sigyn eyes drifted away from the group as they approached, only looking up staring into a far corner of a glass window. Seeing Loki staring at her with only his side she could see. He could see that he still hadn't moved from where he was standing at the moment and didn't bother to do so. It wasn't that she was bothered by him it was the fact she was waiting for him to say something to her mind.

That didn't happen.

He only saw a smirked appeared on his lips as he mouthed something she couldn't tell what he had said something to himself. Her heart pounded knowing that this wasn't going to be the end between the two of them. She put her daggers away as she too smiled at herself.

Her eyes opened seeing he wasn't there anymore knowing he wasn't going to bother and watch her any further.

_So he is a coward after all. Very well Loki, if you truly want to know these spells I do so bad then I will make it harder for you to get your answer._

War? So be it. If her dear husband Loki wanted war than he shall have it one way or another. He wasn't going to get far away from her. Nor will she make her forget what he had made her feel that night. Because this will be the last time Sigyn will let anyone push her around.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the very long wait, mostly COVID and work have been going one plus I've finally got the motivation to write once more. So thank you, everyone, for waiting patiently, I apologize for the wait. Thank you.**


	3. Memories

**AN: I know there is a question out there is how Asgardians age? When I looked up the official Wiki on it, it is said they age are they normally do as humans do but once they've hit early adulthood they slowly age through the years. So I know the visions for Sigyn will be confusing but it will all be explained in this chapter.**

* * *

**_Warning: Slight Nudity_**

**~Memories~**

**~Sigyn~**

_Sigyn was laying once more inside a dark forest, it was night time as she couldn't even remember why she had been there. She pushed herself up once more she wasn't a little child but herself. What was strange was that Loki was standing there in front of her, his has shorter hair than before. He didn't wear his full armor, he had his black, green coat with his black leather gloves on._

_"Loki?"_

_"Come, Sigyn, come!"_

_Loki turned around running away leaving poor Sigyn behind._

_"Wait! Loki!"_

_Sigyn ran after him as she didn't know what he was going to show her. As they ran through Loki would ever so often looked behind himself to make sure she had follow him. Sigyn was struggling to follow through the thick branches as they caught onto her hair and dress, she had to stop as it caught onto a branch. Ripping it off part of her dress tore and she looked forward seeing Loki had left her there._

_"Loki?" She called out._

_"Loki! Enough of your games, this isn't funny!" She yelled._

_"Sigyn!" She heard him calling to her._

_Following his voice she ran towards the side of the trees only to find him down hill in a path where shore was shining in the night sky. Sigyn stopped as he saw him start to undress himself taking off his coat and shirt along with his gloves. Her face heated knowing full well if anyone had see the two underdressed or even in their undergarments would cause the two to be in serious trouble._

_"What? You afraid of your father will send me to the den?" Loki smirked._

_"No! I-I..." She stuttered._

_Right as she was about to walk down stopped and saw her vision of herself walk down to the shore where Loki was at. Stunned she was invisible in this vision she followed her past self to know what is happening._

_Is... Is this a vision from the past?_

_"It-... It's that... If we were caught Loki... Your father-"_

_"He won't know. Do you trust me, Sigyn?" He held his hand out for her to place._

_Without blinking she saw her past self us her seidr to undress herself into her night garments. She placed her hand onto Loki's as she followed him to the waters where the two would swim._

_"I may warn you, it is cold. You can turn back now." Loki smirked._

_"Like I would now! It's too late for that now!" She bat her eyes away from Loki._

_Loki laughed at her shyness seeing that they've never gone as far to see each other in their garments. She shivered by the tough of the cold waters and closed her eyes as the water raised up to her legs, than finally as her hips. Loki had let go of her hand as he backed away from Sigyn, looking behind to make sure he didn't trip. Finally he dipped himself into the water leaving Sigyn again._

_Sigyn opened her eyes seeing Loki had left her once again, turning her head frantically she searched around to find her Loki anywhere near her. Slowly she dipped her body till her head was only up above the water and sighed seeing he was going to play with her again. She was than yanked into the water causing her to scream she stopped seeing her Loki smiling at her underwater. The two went up for air and she hear him laughing at her._

_"Loki!" She screamed._

_"I'm sorry, you should have known something were to happen."_

_Sigyn only rolled her eyes as she looked to the shore in Asgard._

_"What?" Loki stared at her._

_Sigyn didn't answer as she swam for the shore had enough of his tricks already. Loki called to her again and followed her along saying his worries over and over again._

_"Sigyn! Please, wait!" Loki ran in front of her trying to stop her from leaving._

_"Why? I'm done with all of these tricks, I thought you wish to show me something." She crossed her arms._

_"I-I do!" Loki spat quick as she side stepped him._

_Sigyn sighs as she stopped herself, she than turned around stepping in front of the trickster seeing that he was trying his best to spend time with her._

_"Very well. Proceed." Sigyn stared._

_"I-I'm sorry... I've only want to spend time with you Sigyn. I know your returning to Vanahiem soon." Loki looked away._

_Her eyes sadden as she looked at him, she stepped closer placing her hand onto his cheek turning him to look at her. Placing a hand behind his neck she pulling him down for a kiss wanting to feel his lips onto hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both pulled away for air looking at each other._

_"Will you be mine?" Loki had asked her._

_Her eyes opened wide as she heard his question, she didn't believe it as first than smiled at her love._

_"Yes. But what of my father? He clearly thinks you are not fit to be a good husband."_

_"I will prove to him that I can, that I can do better for you than any other man."_

_"But what of your father?" Loki rolled his eyes hearing her ask._

_"I've already told father that I love you, it won't matter what he does. I will, marry you." Putting the emphasis on his last words being clear on what he is saying._

_She smiled at him placing her head onto his bare chest listening to his beating heart, she felt him wrap his arms around her back._

_"I love you..." He whispered._

_"I love you too..."_

_"My love." She lifted her hair staring at Loki into his eyes. He leaned closer kissing her right then and there wanting to show her how much he had care for her. Sigyn opened her mouth to allow him to access, with that Sigyn moan as he pulled her closer to him ._

_Loki hand became bold as he roamed places he wasn't allowed to yet, Sigyn sighed as his left her lips and to her neck. Loki had to stopped himself as he felt Sigyn shiver from the cold wind that was just blowing. The snow was falling as starting to him the two. Loki smirked as he began to pick up his clothes. Right as he stood straight he smiled at her as use his seidr to clothed the both of them and dry them as well._

_"Let me show you something." Loki smirked once more._

_"I feel as though this time we'll be at your fathers throat." Sigyn moaned._

_"It won't, I merely want to get you to see what you've wished for."_

_"And that is?"_

_"The Casket."_

_Sigyn followed her past self and Loki into the castle as the two run inside using their seidr to hide themselves for anyone's eyes. Loki found a side entrance to go through and told Sigyn to wait as he checked for guards which were standing there. With a wave of his hand an explosion was heard and the guards had ran towards it leaving them alone with the Casket. Loki pulled Sigyn to his side as she stood in front of it._

_"It's beautiful." She gleamed._

_"Not as much as you." Loki smiled._

_Sigyn blushed hearing his compliment knowing full well he was thinking of her._

_"I've heard if one was to touch it, it's as cold as Jotunhiem." She stepped closer._

_"Touch it." Loki motioned._

_"What?"_

_"Touch it. See for yourself." He smirked._

_"No! This is already enough, we must leave before the guards come back!" Sigyn scolded._

_Loki shook his head as he held the relic in his hand showing Sigyn nothing will happen. He than saw Sigyn eyes widen which had worried him._

_"What?"_

_"Loki... Your hands..."_

_He looked down saw his hands had turned blue, he quickly place the Casket back as he saw not only both of his arms were blue but he saw markings on them._

_"I-I..." He stuttered._

_"Loki..." He stared at her as his heart heated faster._

_"This shouldn't have happened, we need to leave!" Sigyn pulling Loki by his arm but she felt him pull away._

_"Loki?" She turned to him._

_"W-we... We should see mother..." Loki was shaking in fear._

_Sigyn came to his side holding his arm in her hands as she stared at Loki, she wasn't disgusted nor scared she smiled at him with love as she lead them away._

_After seeing the two run off she followed them to were they had gone into his mother asking for her to see them in his room. Loki had confessed they had gone to where the Casket was and told her that he had turned blue. Frigga eyes widen as she looked away from the two, she confessed right there that Loki was in fact Jotun. Loki cried as he couldn't believed his ears, after that her mother said her apologies as she went to the Allfather. Loki begged and begged what will happen but she didn't speak._

_Than she saw it, Loki fighting his hold from his from the guards as his mothers had a hand place onto Sigyn's forehead._

_"Sigyn!" He cried._

_"I'm sorry Loki... I love you! Don't forgot about me!" She fell into his mother arms as Freya came in to hold her daughter into her arms._

_"It had to come to this." Frigga look at her dear friend Freya as she said her apologies_

_"Yes... It will as be she never know Loki..." Freya looked in sadness to her daughter._

_"When the time comes, she will remember." Freya looked at the Allmother staring at her wondering her words of what she had said._

_"We shall take our leave." With that Sigyn had left leaving a tear ridden Loki behind as he cried and cried._

_"I'm sorry my son." The Allfather spoke._

_"It will as be you've never known her." Loki too succumb his mothers magic he blinked trying to remember what had happened. Loki whipped his tears away as he looked at his mother, he swore he was with Thor._

_"Mother, why am I here?"_

_"Thor is outside at the moment. Why don't you join him?" Frigga smiled at him._

_Loki rolled his eyes but gave a kiss to his mother cheek as he left his parents be._

_Frigga glared at her husband seeing what had happened._

_"What had happened had to happened, his secret can't be known." Odin defended himself._

_"We should of told him!"_

_"And what? Let all of Asgard know one of their Prince is a Jotun?"_

_"I hope your happy now, you've not only ripped the only thing that has made Your son happy. But today you have killed him!" She stomped her way away from her husband._

_As if the lock in her mind had unlocked, the last things was missing was her memories everything she hand Loki had before rushed her her head. She head had hurt but she cried, she knew Loki! She knew him this whole time! Everything they had was love, he wanted to marry her. All because she had found out his secret._

"So you have finally remembered."

Her eyes widen as she turned seeing her mother Freya there with her wonderful smile staring at her. She ran to her mother hugging there crying herself as she knew what had happened had hurt Loki.

"There my dear, I know. What had happened I didn't want what had happened to you. The Allmother had said you'd would remember in time. Words I tried my best to figure out myself, but than once you had come back I knew. She knew you would remember through your magic. Your magic is strong, it could break the spell the Allmother had placed on you." She made her daughter look at her.

"I know Var had been the one to wipe your memories and sent you to Midgard all those years ago." Her mother informed her.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

"I had to do some digging for myself. But she confessed everything when I had threatened to pull her memories to show use all everything. She has been stripped of her magic privileges and our secrets. She will no longer be in line for the throne."

Sigyn blinked but smiled as she finally knew justice had been served for her all those years.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"If... If I..." She stuttered.

"What dear? You can tell me." Her mother lifted her chin to look her.

"I can I help Loki? Help him remember?"

"Of course you can, you are strong. It will take time for you to help him remember, after all the Allmothers magic is strong after all." Her mother smiled.

"Oh course, she wouldn't want us to remember easily."

"Ha, yes. But it's only a matter of time before you two know the truth. It should have been lifted once the Prince Loki identity was revealed. But I couldn't lift the Allmother's magic as mine not as strong as yours. I would say it's stronger than your sisters." Her mother smiled.

"What can I do mother?"

"You know what you can do, it's only up to Loki to allow it. I've always know the two of you were going to be together, even as children."

"Father must of have this Marriage planned, perhaps a way for Loki to prove himself." She smiled.

"Ah, you are bringing it along together. Your father isn't cruel he knew your love for the young Prince years ago. He can't stop the two of you coming towards each other, but he can plan for the two of you to take over the throne."

Sigyn brow raised seeing what her mother had told her about.

"What? But what about Baldrick, Snotra, Nanna, Hnossa or Idunn? Surly they are better fit?" Sigyn added.

"Your brother Baldrick has already decline the role, as he chose to be the new captain of the guard. Snotra has chosen to be a healer as she wish to help others, and she clearly knows you know more about magic than her. She even supports you to be Queen. Nanna and Hnossa are still learning their ways in court and both don't fit the roles to do so, they've haven't pass their test on knowledge of magic yet. Idunn, you know she has already sworn her life to guard the Golden Apples. That is why she couldn't come to the wedding."

It was a lot to sink in for her, what was her mother saying truly true? They were really going to have her be the next heir to the throne?

"I-... I'm not sure to say mother..." She stopped.

"Don't. Take this time to heal Loki, he is clearly torn, hurt and broken. His mother even knows this as well and believes he too can be King as well. Though I do believe the Allfather didn't wish for him to do so, but I convinced him and your father to arrange this Marriage to test the two of you." Her mother held her closer.

So her mother was the one to plan everything? That would make sense since her mother and father were Arrange to marry, but what would that mean for her to do?

"I miss you mother, I love you..." She cried into her arms.

"Shush me dear, no need for tears. You are strong, just show him slowly. He may not be the same man before those years ago, but you can bring him back again. Only you can."

She jolted up in her bed as if someone had woken her up, looking around the room she took a moment to see where she was. She only took a breath to know her mother had talked to her in her dreams, a special ability the two could only do. After feeling herself settle down she gotten herself out of bed to relax. But knowing that wouldn't help you back to bed she used her seidr to change into her gym clothes.

opening her door to her room she looked down the hallway seeing that no one was up early in the morning as her. She closed the door walking down to take the elevator down to the training room, hearing the bell click as it was coming up to her floor she felt someone was watching her. Turning around to see if someone was behind her she saw no one. Thinking it's her worried mind she clear it and walked into the elevator doors that had opened. She pressed the button down to the training room.

What she hadn't know was that Loki was there, staring at the closed doors, his arms crossed as he contemplated weather to go down as well to talk to her once more. Finally he sighed only to follow Sigyn down to stop this feeling he was feeling in his chest.

* * *

**~Loki~**

Loki flashed himself into the entrance doors where the training room was as and walked inside the room. He heard grunts and hits of someone inside, as he walked inside sitting onto a bench that was there he watch her body moved. Her body moved with her blades in hand, it was as before sloppy and unclean.

"I know your there Loki." Sigyn called.

"You, my dear, have a very good sense in knowing someone is near you." He smirked.

Sigyn tilted her head to her side as if wanting to looked at him, but she straighten her head up.

"Are you here to watch the view or you wished to discuss something?" Her voice sent chills down his spin.

Silence came.

He could see his eyes darted away as if in thought of something, but he still didn't say anything.

"It's wrong." He finally commented.

Sigyn had stopped as she stared at him with a raised brow.

Loki stood at where he was at and stepped to where she was at, she saw a flare of green light seeing him change his clothes to similar like hers. Loki could see her staring at him as if in thought by his actions.

"The way you hold the blade, you move with it." Loki placed his hands onto hers to correct her.

He could see clearly she was blushing at him, she tried her best to look away as she was scared to let him see her face.

"Is there something else on your mind?" She had asked him.

"On my mind? What do you sub pose that would be?"

Sigyn looked away as she turn away from him where her back was to him, she felt his arms wrap around hers as his body pressed to where her back was. She gasp feeling the satiation of his body against hers.

"Like this." Loki had corrected her position and moved her arms and body.

"Very well, what is it you want?"

"So quick, my my." Loki stepped back as she saw Sigyn glare at him.

"Fine, let us have a deal." Sigyn added.

"Oh, do add." Loki smirked.

"You correct me each time, if I do it correctly I may ask you a question you must answer."

"And if you were to fail?"

"I will answer anything you ask." Sigyn stood strong.

"Very well."

Loki stepped to the side as he summon straw target for her to hit, as smirked at her seeing he knew it was one way to get what he wanted. Sigyn stared at him then nodded as hit the target as she did and stepped back.

"Your off."

"Very well, ask away." Sigyn looked away.

"What magic have you've learned that is different from mine?"

She glared at him as she stood there.

"Van magic can be use for various things." She answered.

_Oh cleaver_

"Such as?"

"One question, right?" She smirked at him.

She did it again as she didn't hit the target right.

"Such as?" He asked again.

"We can use to find the truth to one memories, even use earth elements to our advantage. Some even old magic, although your father made sure non was spoken of. He only trusted my father with such knowledge." She smirked once more.

"Tch, so there is no way of knowing?" He glared.

She did it once more and Loki had complemented her as she was getting better with his mentor ship.

"My turn yes?" Sigyn asked next.

"Very well, ask away my dear."

"Who else knows of your Jotun form?"

His breath stopped, his body stilled as he heard those words that came from her mouth and stared into her eyes.

"H-How do you know-"

"I am the one asking?" She looked at him.

He glared as how this woman even know about this.

/Did Thor tell her? Was it father?/

"I can tell you, neither have told me." She smirked.

"Only my family knows..." He stopped.

Sigyn did it once more and did it well again having her to turn around to look at Loki.

"Why do you wish to know what my magic does?"

Loki smirked at her as he folded his arms behind himself, he walked around Sigyn having her to follow him with her eyes. He stopped next to her as he smiled at her.

"To help me."

"You know there is no need to-"

"No need to what? You've not know what life or the things I've seen!"

"Then tell me Loki! I wish to know to help you heal! Please trust me to help you." She stepped closer to him only to have him step away from her.

"You have done enough, the others will wake up soon." Loki walked away as Sigyn called out to him.

"Do you trust me, Loki?"

He stopped, his mind rushing to his thoughts as if trying to remember something from long ago. Like he had sworn he had known or hear this phrase said before.

"W-what did you say?" He stuttered.

Loki turned back to Sigyn as she had already put her blades away and she smiled at him once again with tears in her eyes.

"Do you trust me, Loki?" She asked again.

Loki looked at her than back at the doors only to walk away leaving Sigyn by herself, he knew he shouldn't have but why was he feeling this way?

* * *

**~Sigyn~**

Sigyn sat at the kitchen with the rest of the team as Tony was telling them what was happening.

"So no tricks, no mumbo jumbo magic with Reindeer Games. Thor is going to babysit till we get back, right Thor?" Tony pointed back.

"Yes! Don't not fret friends! I will conquer this babysit!" Thor smiled.

Sigyn laughed at his naivety to the word babysit. After the group had left Thor had looked at Sigyn noticing her smile had disappear.

"What is it Sigyn?" Thor asked.

"Thor do you remember me before you had found me on Midgard?" She had asked.

"No, non I had remember." Thor answered.

"How did you recognized me than?"

"I had this feeling here." Thor pointed to his gut.

"I knew you belonged at Asgard not on Midgard, I was right." Thor smiled.

"Would you believe me to tell you your mother had your memories of me removed?"

"Why would mother do so?" Thor looked over at Sigyn.

"I had found out your brothers secrets, that he was Jotun." She confessed.

Thor eyes widen as she said so.

"Do you?"

"No, but... Mother had told me I had done something right bringing you back so... I trust you, Sigyn."

Sigyn face to Thor and placed her hand onto his forehead and let her magic to it's work as she was trying to remove all of Friggas magic.

_"Loki? What are you doing here? Aren't you with that fair maiden Sigyn?" Thor asked his brother. _

_His brother raised a brow at him not knowing what he had said to him. _

_"Come now, let us get going." Loki left them alone._

_"What has gotten into your brother Thor?" Fandral asked. _

_"I-I'm not sure. Keep an eye on him I will go ask mother." _

_Leaving his friends alone he finally found his mother asking him about what had happened to Loki, his mother explained what had happened and that he too must forget about Sigyn as well. That day he knew his brother Loki wouldn't be the same. Sigyn then played a memory for Thor to see. _

_"Sigyn!" Loki cried._

_"I'm sorry Loki... I love you! Don't forgot about me!" She fell into his mother arms as Freya came in to hold her daughter into her arms._

_"It had to come to this." Frigga look at her dear friend Freya as she said her sorries._

_"Yes... It will as be she never know Loki..." Freya looked in sadness to her daughter._

_"When the time comes, she will remember." Freya looked at the Allmother staring at her wondering her words of what she had said._

_"We shall take our leave." With that Sigyn had left leaving a tear ridden Loki behind as he cried and cried._

_"I'm sorry my son." The Odin spoke._

_"It will as be you've never known her." Loki too succumb his mothers magic he blinked trying to remember what had happened. Loki whipped his tears away as he looked at his mother, he swore he was with Thor._

_"Mother, why am I here?"_

_"Thor is outside at the moment. Why don't you join him?" Frigga smiled at him._

_Loki rolled his eyes but gave a kiss to his mother cheek as he left his parents be._

_Frigga glared at her husband seeing what had happened._

_"What had happened had to happened, his secret can't be known." Odin defended himself._

_"We should of told him!"_

_"And what? Let all of Asgard know one of their Prince is a Jotun?"_

_"I hope your happy now, you've not only ripped the only thing that has made Your son happy. But today you have killed him!" She stomped her way away from her husband._

Thor blinked his tears as he realized what he had remembered, everything he saw was from Sigyn's memories and his. Sigyn swayed a bit which caused Thor to swiftly catch her before she had fallen to the ground.

"Sigyn! Are you hurt?" Thor looked at her.

"I'm... Tired, mothers Magic... Strong." Thor laughed knowing full well that his mothers magic is indeed strong, he than gently placed her onto the couch letting her sleep.

"What have you done to her?"

Thor turned around seeing Loki glaring at him as he saw Sigyn sleeping on the couch.

"Brother, see you've finally left your cave." He smiled.

"Leave her be, she is only tired from using her magic for so long." Thor added.

"For what reason would she do so?" Loki crossed his arms.

"Loki, you know I would never so such a thing. I know she is your wife, but as by law I am her brother. In my right I will take care of her in her time of needs." Thor raised his arms.

"Sure doesn't look so." His brother scoffed.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Loki went over to grab a pop tart from the cabinets.

"They are all gone, and I am left." Thor smiled.

"Oh joyous day." His brother mocked.

"Come now, have you've talked to her Loki?"

"Who?" His brother looked away.

"Sigyn, your wife?"

"Ha, like she'd talk." Loki spat.

"No wonder she wishes to be in the comfort of others." Thor shook his head.

Loki didn't bother to respond as she walked away to where the seats were.

"It's your duty as her husband to take care of her." He scolded Loki.

"This, wasn't what I had asked for." Loki motioned all around him.

"Neither did I, though I wish you would give Midgard a chance." Thor frowned as his brothers lake of caring.

"Of if Midgard would care for beings such as us. We live longer, they will pass. Nothing more and nothing less." Loki was spatting anger at his brother.

"What of Sigyn? Have you've asked her why she loves this place so?"

"She can do what she pleases. As long she isn't with me." Loki looked towards the windows.

"Brother you should really ask or talk with Lady Sigyn, you may know somethings you didn't know." Thor added.

Loki whipped his head back at thor as he glared at him, he stood from his chair and walked away as he was done eating.

"I know more than she does."

"You do not wish to know, and you know that." Thor spat back.

"Can you tell? She cares for you Loki?" Thor pleaded.

"Ha! Like she does, as if!" His brother laughed.

"I had thought the same. But when I had found her, she had somehow knew my name. She call to me, Thor! After she had use some of her magic I awoke seeing her. Then I remember her from years ago, coming to Asgard. It as some of mothers magic a broken from my memory." Thor confessed.

Loki turned around staring back at his brother not knowing what he was going on about.

"There are somethings you truly don't know Loki, some of it maybe answered if you were to talk to her."

Loki walked away not wanting to hear more of what his brother had said, but little did he know Sigyn even in her drowsy state she had hear everything that Loki had said. She was quietly crying to herself, knowing long and well this wasn't the Loki she fell in love with years ago. This was going to be harder for her than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

**AN: Oh geez, a lot has happened. Yeah so I really think Van magic can be a bit different in ways of sedir magic. Also I would think if Sigyn is a strong wielder of magic she should be able broke some of strong spells placed onto herself to show how powerful she can be. But yeah thank you all for reading.**


End file.
